The invention relates to a double floor with framed floor plates comprising heat conductive and/or heat storage materials, particularly double floors of mineral material, e.g., anhydrite, in a vat-shaped outer metal armature.
Double floors of the above type of construction are known in various embodiments and are used particularly to provide a hollow space beneath the floor plates for the laying of installation lines of different types and electrical cables. It is also known, for air conditioning and heating, to use the double floor hollow space to carry suitably conditioned or heated air. Further advantageous properties of these known double floors reside in that they can be assembled and disassembled remarkably simply and rapidly, and the hollow space remains accessible beneath the floor plates.
Heating and air conditioning of the room, however, for various reasons, cannot always be carried out advantageously. There exists, therefore, a need for a heatable (and coolable) double floor.